Las Fresas son mejor con Chocolate
by inupis
Summary: Sopesando las cosas… definitivamente nada podía ser mejor para él… ahora, lo ideal era jugar a engañarse a que no lo eran


Aja… ajajajajajaja! No conozco el concepto de "empieza una cosa, sigue hasta acabarla y luego inicia otra" jajajajaja eso no está definitivamente en mi diccionario xD trato de hacer lo que más pueda en el instante… se supone que estoy escribiendo mi hermosísimo fic (ni tanto), pero no pude resistirme a auto-cobrarme la palabra de mi primer one-shot (hacia el final dije que haría uno parecido pero ichirukista) y qué mejor que cobrármela para entregarla un catorce de febrero?... yap, sin más que esperando que les agrade les dejo el one-shot de esta vez! (mi segundo one-shot… el primero ichiruki ^^)

Lo olvidaba… **Bleach es de Tite**, si fuera mío esto no sería invención.

* * *

**Las fresas son mejor con chocolate**

Tenía el ceño completamente relajado, normalmente hace unos años lo tenía siempre fruncido, con el tiempo y por qué no decirlo, con cierta persona, iba aflojando la tensión sobre esa zona cada vez más. Ahora ese ceño relajado era resultado de su profundo sueño.

Soñando estaba de lo mejor cuando sintió poco a poco como era arrastrado a la realidad en esas oscuras y tardías horas, junto a él algo le remecía y trataba de comunicarse, ¿en qué idioma estaba hablando?, ¿era una persona? Ya teniendo algo de conciencia mas no aún despierto, recordó el lugar donde estaba, estaba en su cama, por tanto lo que debía de estar tratando de despertarlo desde hace un rato debía de ser su "tierna" esposa. En efecto, cuando pudo abrir los ojos miró a su hombro donde vislumbró una mano que poseía un anillo.

-Oye Ichigo, despierta de una vez –una guapa mujer de cabello color ébano, de complexión delgada, ojos de un hermoso azul oscuro derivando a violeta y tez blanquísima le removía el hombro con cara de leve molestia y preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia? –Si, la chica respondía al nombre de Rukia.

-Idiota, te he estado tratando de despertar desde hace cinco minutos… la próxima vez no seré tan amable –Ichigo se sonrió de medio lado sin que Rukia se percatara.

-Ya, di de una vez que pasa, tengo sueño –y como confirmando lo dicho bostezó enormemente. -¿qué te dio a esta hora?

-Ni siquiera sabes que hora es

-Aún no sale el sol, por lo que es demasiado temprano –se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó

-Idiota, ¡deja eso y levántate!, quiero comer fresas cubiertas de chocolate –Ichigo sonrió aún tapado hasta la cabeza sin moverse, la había escuchado claramente, pero quería ver que más pasaría.

-De acuerdo… si esas tenemos –sintió que algo se removía a su lado, pero luego se volvió a sentir solo en la cama, como si Rukia se hubiera levantado.

-_"¿Hu?"_ – No pasaba nada aún y a Ichigo eso le extrañó, volteó un poco la cabeza destapándose un poco para mirar alrededor, cuando estaba en esa acción recibió un inesperado objeto en el rostro que lo hizo caer derribado a la cama de espaldas -¡Gah! –era uno de sus zapatos favoritos que había sido arrojado con una descomunal fuerza por parte de Rukia. -¡¿Qué te pasa enana?

-Sólo te estaba pasando los zapatos para que pudieras continuar con tu cometido queridísimo marido –le respondió Rukia con ese tono tan meloso y de chica buena que aún podía utilizar como si nada y le salía a la perfección, logrando siempre molestar más a Ichigo. –Ahora apúrate en salir a comprar esas fresas… -volviendo a su tono lo miró con un poco de ira en los ojos. Ichigo en realidad no quería admitirlo, pero desde un principio estaba dispuesto a ir por esas fresas, sólo que quería ver su cara de disgustada, siempre le habían gustado los mohines que le hacía a veces y la fuerza con que impregnaba su mirada cuando estaba molesta.

-Ya voy, conste que es la última vez –Rukia roló los ojos conciente de la idiotez que estaba diciendo Ichigo.

-Si, claro. –Ichigo sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí de improviso, propinándole un beso en los labios antes de cambiarse de ropas y partir a comprar los pedidos de Rukia. Rukia le arrojó una almohada a la puerta por la que Ichigo había salido apresurado luego de robarle el beso. Se sonrío, de todas formas no estaba molesta, pero esa era la forma en que esas dos orgullosas personas llevaban sus días juntos como matrimonio.

Ichigo conducía a media sonrisa, aunque no le agradaba para nada que le despertaran de madrugada y tener que salir con ese frío, definitivamente le agradaba la situación que se daba con la chica que amaba. Había conseguido pese al estirado hermano de la chica el casarse con ella, había logrado sobrevivir el tiempo que llevaba con ella y por sobre todo ahora estaban ampliando la familia. Ya tenía pensado ampliarla mucho más, siempre y cuando la chica mantuviera la integridad física de él… porque digamos que su futuro era incierto al lado de una fierecilla como ella.

El dependiente de la tienda 24 hrs se había asustado sobremanera con su intromisión nocturna para seguir los pedidos de la peli-negra, luego de tratar de calmarlo y que el dependiente le ofreciera todo su dinero con tal de que se marchara pronto, Ichigo depositó unos billetes a cambio de una caja de fresas y un par de barras de chocolate para derretir, no esperó su vuelto y se marchó lo más pronto posible a su casa.

-¡Ya llegué Rukia!

-¡Ichigo!, ¡trae acá! –Rukia corrió a recibirlo y trató de forcejear para quitarle la caja de fresas.

-¡Espérate enana! –Ichigo levantó la bolsa por sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que la menuda mujer las rozara siquiera. –dijiste con chocolate, así que te esperas. –comentó divertido dándole un golpe con un dedo en la frente de la chica.

-Te tardaste mucho –se sobó la zona afectada y le propinó un puñetazo al estómago -¡y me vienes a golpear a mi!, ¡hay!, ¿qué será dentro de unos años? –Rukia había entrado en fase de gran actriz al tiempo que volteaba mirando a la nada, como si pudiera ver el futuro frente a sus ojos- Estaré en un hospital exhalando mis últimos suspiros de vida mientras mi querido hermano me coge de la mano y me dice "te lo dije Rukia, esa mandarina era un estúpido". Luego… -Rukia seguía diciendo aquellas ridiculeces que se le venían a la cabeza para molestar a Ichigo

-Enana… ya cállate de una vez o no te doy esas fresas –Rukia lo miró ceñuda y bufó dirigiéndose al living para encender la televisión. Ichigo la miró irse y sólo podía pensar en que era más hermosa cada vez que la veía, siendo así, completamente impredecible, era como más le gustaba.

Se puso el delantal de cocina de ella… se veía absurdamente ridículo, tenía un cuerpo de lo mejor formado y tonificado, ese delantal con un conejito deforme llamado Chappy no le venía para nada a simple vista, pero con esa actitud alegre que mostraba empecinado en preparar esas famosas fresas no quedaba tan mal. Definitivamente la chica lo había cambiado un poco, le hacía disfrutar de las ridiculeces que normalmente diría que eran estúpidas o molestas.

Había ya derretido el chocolate y lo tenía en un bol metálico, sus fuertes brazos lo esparcían sobre algunas fresas que había colocado en un plato. Se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión, increíblemente aún habían canales transmitiendo a esa tardía hora. Ichigo dejó el resto de las fresas en una fuente de vidrio y se preparaba para retirarse el delantal cuando sintió la presencia de la pequeña chica junto a él.

-Jajajajaja –Rukia se reía de él como cada vez –siempre que te veo en ese delantal no puedo evitarlo –se secó una lágrima de risa y pasó junto a él -¿cómo le habrán quedado esas fresas al cheff? –preguntó burlándose al tiempo que se acercaba al mesón en que estaba todo dispuesto.

-Deja que te las lleve –Ichigo se retiró el delantal y le dio temporalmente la espalda a Rukia para colgarlo en la parte trasera de la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que era un error apartar los ojos de la chica, pero no le había quedado de otra. Cuando volteó a mirarla la vio con los dedos untados en chocolate y uno de ellos provocadoramente en su boca.

-Lo siento –dijo al tiempo que se retiraba el dedo y procedía a lamer los otros.

-Con esa cara seguro que lo lamentas… te voy a castigar –diciendo eso Ichigo le embadurnó la mejilla con chocolate y procedió a lamerla con suma lentitud, Rukia se esperaba algo por el estilo y se dejó hacer muy complacida. Pasaron a un ansiado beso que les arrancó gemidos a ambos y Rukia no pudo evitar sonreírse hacia la separación del beso.

-Ichigo, tenías que ser más literal –dijo cuando el chico la miraba a los ojos abrazado a ella por la cintura, en algún momento la había puesto sobre el mesón y la había abrazado de esa forma, pero para ambos eso había pasado desapercibido.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo muy confundido.

-Dije… quiero fresas con chocolate, y aún no tienes ni gota de chocolate –Ichigo sonrió al tiempo que le besó el cuello y le hizo unas leves cosquillas, se rieron y se separaron muy lentamente.

-Bueno, creo que por ahora deberías contentarte con esas pequeñas fresas –dijo mientras con la cabeza le apuntaba al plato –luego veremos que hacemos con la otra –dijo sugestivamente abrazándola contra sí.

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo Rukia soltándose de sus brazos cogiendo rápidamente las fresas y comiéndolas muy feliz olvidando lo anterior. Ichigo definitivamente no podía comprender lo rápido que cambiaba de humor ahora esa hermosa chica.

-¡Oye!, ¡convídame algunas! –se apresuró a tratar de obtener algo de parte de la chica.

-No, necesito comer por dos.

-Pero déjame una siquiera.

-No.

-Anda…

-¡No!, si sigues así no respondo… recuerda que si te mato puedo alegar demencia o problemas hormonales… -Ichigo bufó y se sentó sobre el mesón al lado del plato del cual comía Rukia. Ella se sonrió, le iba a convidar, pero no quería decírselo –Ichigo –el joven la miró y al tiempo recibió abruptamente una fresa en su boca –ahí tienes.

-No te olvides que sobró chocolate –dijo cuando Rukia acabó esas fresas.

-Ahora no quiero más chocolate –Ichigo se desganó y a poco estuvo de hacerle pucheros –Me conformo con la fresa sola –dijo riendo demasiado complacida, Ichigo captó de inmediato el mensaje y no se hizo de rogar.

-Enana… -Ichigo cogió a Rukia en brazos y la llevó a la habitación dado por terminado el antojo de la chica, dos meses de embarazo no se le notaban para nada a la menuda chica, pero para ambos habían sido dos meses de demasiada alegría.

**Fin

* * *

**

Wa xD… jajajajja… espero que les gustara… no soy buena con este tipo de escrituras, pero quería algo medio dulce medio amargo para ellos, juju… ahora si me voy… viva el ICHIRUKI!

En serio me debía un one-shot sobre ellos… hacer el primero que fuera ulquihimista me dejaba con mal sabor de boca (aunque era hermoso… muy tierno xD).

Yap… **Por favor déjenme Reviews!**, se cuidan mucho… y nos veremos en unas semanas con otra entrega de "la mezcla perfecta"… el cap 8 les adelanto que será con mucho avance en la relación de Ichigo y Rukia… pero no prometo nada xD…. Por cierto… déjenme reviews también en el cap 7 T.T… no me han dejado ni una hasta ahorita…


End file.
